particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Udon Nakhon
Udon Nakhon, officially known as the Udon Nakhon Special Metropolitan District (Phra: เขตปกครองพิเศษจังหวัดอุดรธานี, Indralan: 我有一个大都市区), is the capital, and largest city, of the Kingdom of Hanzen. The city has long remained one of Hanzen's largest cities in population and size, and with close to 18,000,000 residents within its borders, its one of Terra's largest. However, it exhibits an enormous wealth gap, with a majority of the population living in impoverished conditions, while others continue to construct and reside in skyscrapers creating a new skyline for the city. Udon Nakhon is rich in history and culture, especially as the seat of both the Hanzenese government and monarchy. It is home to the Grand Palace of Hanzen, where the rest of the royal family resides. Along with this a number of important Daenist sites can be found in the city, such as Wat Sophrut and Wat Pracha. In more recent decades; however, the city has become one of the fastest expanding cities in Dovani with government funds and tourist expenditure being put towards the city's development, building off the growth seen under Indrala when Hanzen was still a client state and investments flooded into the nation. History Udon Nakhon has historically been one of the Hanzen region's largest cities. Originally; however, Hanzen was ruled from the royal city of Ayotharam, which ruled over a sizeable kingdom during the nation's early history when it was made of warring city states and kingdoms. Eventually, its size and strategic placement allowed for it to gain power and complete the first unification of the Kingdom of Hanzen. However, after this momentous event, the ruling dynasty decided to move the capital to Udon Nakhon, where it currently stands. Ayotharam was thus left abandoned. However, as colonial powers became to claim the lands of Hanzen, Udon Nakhon lost much of its power, as Talmoria and Zardugal focused their development on coastal cities such as Sarakya, which would become the de-facto capital under Zardic colonial rule. Even as an Indralan client state, Udon Nakhon held less power than before, as the Indralan government centered its administration in the nearby port city of Khattaya. After decolonization efforts and the restoration of full independence to Hanzen, Udon Nakhon returned as the true capital. However, after the centuries of humiliation to foreign powers, it wouldn't hold as much influence over the nation as it once had. More recently, development of Hanzen has increased, allowing greater consolidation over the state. Meanwhile, a growing focus on the capital city has brought with it the beginning of a growth in economics, tourism, and infrastructure. Geography Udon Nakhon sits upon the Buataya River, which flows from the Hanzen Shield past the city and out into the Anantonese Ocean. Besides the Buataya, the capital city is completely land locked, and thus relies on nearby port cities, such as Khattaya, for maritime trade. The river has long been an important part of the city, with many considering it the veins of the city's lifeblood. Locals use it as a natural highway, a bustling market place, and an area for relaxation. Also due to the blessings of the Buataya River, Udon Nakhon is surrounded by vast floodplains of fertile, and well irrigated soil. This region is one of Hanzen's rice baskets, providing food for some of its largest cities.